What Friends Are For
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Lucy starts hanging around with the wrong crowd, finding herself pregnant. She goes to live with the It Couple, Channy. Lucy continues with the wrong people. Sonny must save her life along with start her own with Chad. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright here's my Lucy story. I decided on What Friends Are For suggested by ashkat101! Thank you for the name. I hope you enjoy this story. Tell me what you think. Oh here's what's been going on.**

**Sonny and Chad have been together for four years. Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady left the cast around that time. Zora stayed with new members. Chad ended Mackenzie Falls with a huge movie as well. All have gotten movie deals. Tawni models on the side while Sonny does music. Sonny and Chad have been living together for two years in Chad's apartment. Chad is 22 and Sonny is 21. Chad just starred in his first horror film while Sonny is working on her sophomore album. They are about to star in an action movie together. This has been the first time they worked together since Condor Studios.**

**Now to the story.**

**Oh I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny groaned as her alarm went off. She turned over and snuggled closer to her boyfriend of four years, roommate of two. He sighed in happiness and pulled her closer.

"You have to get up, Sonshine," Chad said.

Sonny shook her head, burying her head in his chest. "No."

Chad chuckled as his alarm went off. "Come on, babe, up and at 'em."

"No," Sonny mumbled.

Chad grinned and played with her hair.

"_Moo!"_

"Ugh, that's my cell," Sonny groaned getting up.

"I'll be in the shower," Chad cried after her.

Sonny grinned and picked up her phone that she left in the living room. "Hello?"

"_Sonny, it's Lucy."_

"Lucy, oh my gosh, I've missed you! How are you?"

"_I've been better. How are you?"_

"Good, great. I'm working on a new album and I got a new movie deal."

"_That's awesome, Sonny. Anyway, I called because well- Sonny, I'm pregnant."_

* * *

"You want her to stay here?" Chad cried.

"Yes. Chad, please. If she stays in Wisconsin, she will be talked about. Here, people won't mind," Sonny said going over to her and Chad's wine cabinet. "Do you want white or red wine?" She asked holding both bottles up.

"Red. How much do you want?" He asked holding up a spoonful of spaghetti. "And I know she's your best friend and everything but we can't support her and a baby."

"Just two spoonfuls please. And we won't be responsible for her or the baby," Sonny said pouring his wine. "Once she finds a job, she will move out. She'll be here in two days. Let's just enjoy our dinner."

Chad sighed. "Alright fine she can stay."

Sonny looked at him in shock and squealed. "Chad, you are the best!"

"But after she gets settled, find a job, she has to find her own place," Chad warned.

"Alright!" Sonny said dropped her plate and hugged him. "I love you!"

Chad grinned and kissed her forehead. "And I love you more!"

* * *

Sonny grinned happily as she put on her sunglasses and her hat. "Thank you, Chad."

Chad rolled his eyes and fixed his hat and put on his sunglasses. "Come on, babe," he said getting out and opening her door. He wrapped his arm around her and led her into the airport. They made their way to Lucy's gate and sat down. "Remember we will only buy her one big thing," Chad said taking her hand in his.

"You are the best, Chad," Sonny said letting him rub circles in her palm.

"Look there's her plane," Chad said pointing to the plane.

"Oh, yay!" Sonny cried. "And I know the rules, Chad. You just need to remember she will be a little moody."

"Sonny, I lived with you for two years. I can handle it," Chad said.

"Oo, there she is! Lucy!" Sonny cried running towards her best friend. "Lucy, I've missed you so much! You dyed your hair!"

"Sonny!" Lucy cried tugging at her now black hair. "Yeah do you like it?"

"Shh. Alli, please. We can't be exposed. And yes I love it!"

"Oh, okay," Lucy said nodding, quieting down.

"Chad is getting your bags then we're going to Tawni's for dinner," Sonny said linking arms with her and watched Chad come up.

"Okay, girls, let's go eat. I'm starving," Chad said leading the girls out.

* * *

"And you can sleep in here. Chad still has his guitar and a few other things in here and apparently laundry," Sonny said putting the pillowcase on the pillow then grabbed the laundry basket off the dresser. "Sorry, it's a mess but we just use this to throw stuff in."

"Oh no, it's fine," Lucy said putting her suitcase down.

"I'll get Chad to bring your other suitcases in," Sonny said leaving with the basket on her hip. She walked in the living room to see Chad with three suitcases. "Look at my macho man."

"Haha," He said taking it to the room.

Sonny giggled sitting down. She started folding the clothes, watching 'Say Yes to the Dress.' Chad came back and sat next to her.

"Lucy crashed," He told her, helping her fold clothes.

"I bet," She said. "Did you put these clothes in the room?"

"Yeah last night. Sorry, I forgot," Chad said looking at the screen. "This show is awful!"

"Yeah it is but nothing else is on," Sonny said finishing up the clothes.

Chad leaned back as Sonny curled up, putting her head on his lap. Chad changed the channel, putting it on E! News.

"And now in latest news: Is Channy ever going to tie the knot? Sources told me Chad was seen at a jewelry store last week but Sonny has not been seen with a ring. When are these two ever going to be married? We all know they live together and have been for two years now. What are you two waiting for? Come on, Chad, pop the question! Back to you, Ryan."

Sonny stared at the T.V. "Um…"

"Yeah," Chad said. "Maybe they're right. What are we waiting for? We've been together for four years, living together for two."

Sonny sat up. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying let's get married. I know you want to. I noticed the magazines, Sonny. I want to as well. I want to have children, wake up every morning with you as my wife, work together, show you off, and more. Allison Munroe, will you marry me?" Chad asked.

Sonny stared at him in shock.

Chad rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You're leaving me hanging, Sonny."

"Of course!" Sonny cried hugging him.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Chad grinned and stood up. "Hold on." He ran out of the room.

Sonny turned off the T.V. and bounced on her knees. Chad came running back in with a small box.

"I know you don't want a fancy ring. This was my grandmother's engagement ring. I went to the jewelry store to buy you a necklace, have this re-size, engraved, and one of the diamonds fell out so I had to get them all replaced," Chad said showing her the ring. It was a silver band with one big diamond and with two small on either side. He then pulled out another box. "This was suppose to be your Christmas present," He said opening the box, revealing an open heart necklace.

"You spoil me, Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny said holding out her left hand.

Chad slipped the ring on her hand. He kissed her hand then hooked the necklace on. "Anything for my lady," Chad said kissing her neck.

"Oh my gosh, we're getting married!" Sonny squealed.

"Come here," Chad said pulling her to him.

**A/N: Channy's getting married! Next chapter we will find out more about Lucy and what happened to her. Tell me what you think. Also check out my trailer for my new story: Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart. It will be up later. Also check out my fanfic twitter Check_It_Out93 for tweets about updates. Thanks. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so excited about this story. It's halfway down. Well on paper. Now I have to type it up. Man this would be so much easier if I had a laptop. Anyway, thanks to my three reviewers MirandaKP (who reviews all my stories! Thanks!), mrpuppy, and GiveMeSonnyDays and to my 2 favs and 5 alerts. Read more of this story then check out JODWAC, SWACOAAN, and soon Three Little Words. **

**I don't own anything**

Lucy rolled over, hearing humming from the kitchen. She groaned, not wanting to get up. She rolled over again, blocking Sonny and Chad's voice. She was going to kill Sonny. Who wakes up at 5:30 in the morning anyway?

* * *

Sonny hummed happily as she cooked breakfast. Chad hummed along, helping her. Sonny giggled.

"Can you believe we get to work together for the first time in four years?" Sonny asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm glad. I get to look at the most beautiful girl in the world at work and at home," Chad said kissing her forehead.

Sonny giggled pushing him away. "Go put those clothes in the wash."

Chad chuckled, going to the laundry room.

Sonny smiled, scrambling the eggs. Lucy came in with her clothes on from last night.

"Why are you so happy?" Lucy asked sitting down yawning. She wasn't going to get up until Chad came in her room, grabbing a laundry basket. "You are never this happy," She said remembering Sonny never being a morning person in Wisconsin.

Sonny laughed. "Sorry, I'm always in a good mood after Chad and I go running."

_Running? She hates running._ "Running? You hate running," Lucy said.

"I use to, now Chad and I go every morning," Sonny told her fixing three breakfast plates.

"It's almost 6 in the morning!"

"Yeah we went earlier today. We start our new movie today so we have to be there earlier," Sonny said frying bacon then putting eggs on three plates. "You want some bacon?"

Lucy shook her head, covering her nose. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You need to eat."

"I'm fine."

"Chad, breakfast is ready!" Sonny called putting two plates on the table and two glasses of orange juice.

Chad came back in, grabbed a bowl of fruit out of the fridge, and sat down. "Looks great, babe."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lucy cried running off to the bathroom. She heard Sonny call her name then heard her come in.

"Lu, are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said sitting up. "Just morning sickness. That's all. Go enjoy your breakfast."

Sonny hesitated then went back. She sat back down and started eating.

"Is she okay?" Chad asked.

"I hope so. She said it's just morning sickness," Sonny said.

"Hmm," Chad answered looking at his watch. "I'm going to get ready." He kissed her forehead then went to get ready.

Sonny grinned and looked at her ring. She sighed then texted Tawni, her mom, and Mrs. Cooper. She finished her breakfast, washed the dishes, and was putting away the dishes when Chad came in. He was wearing jeans, a tee with his leather jacket over it.

"I got it," He said taking the plate from her.

Sonny smiled and walked out. She came back a few minutes later in jeans, a blue tank with a black sweater over and black boots over her jeans. "About ready?"

"Yeah," Chad answered putting away the last of the dishes. "Let me finish this."

"Okay. Oh, I meeting Tawni, my mom, and your mom for lunch," Sonny said.

"Good 'cause I'm meeting with my publicist for the premiere on Friday," Chad said closing the cabinet.

"Good. I'm going to check on Lucy," Sonny said going to the bathroom. "Lu, Chad and I are leaving. Food is in the fridge and clothes are in the wash. Could you put them in the dryer for me?"

"Yeah of course," Lucy replied pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"And I'm meeting Tawni, my mom, and Chad's mom for lunch at 12 at Alcove Cafe and Bakery. Please come if you feel better."

"Okay, thanks, Sonny, for everything," Lucy said.

"It's my pleasure. See you later."

Lucy watched her best friend leave. She stood up and brushed her teeth. She went back to her room were she changed out of her clothes and put on different clothes. She went back to the living room where she watched a movie, not really paying attention.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," Sonny said sitting next to her mom in the café. "Charlotte, you came." She reached over and hugged Chad's mom.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this 'big news,'" She said.

Sonny giggled and turned to Lucy. "Lucy, you came."

"Yes, Lucy was just talking about why she's here," Connie said not looking at Lucy.

"Yeah, she's staying with us. Tawni, I'm so glad you were able to get away for your new gig," Sonny said to her other best friend.

"I was able to pull a few strings. So what's the big news? I'm dying to know!" Tawni cried.

"Look!" Sonny cried holding out her left hand.

"Eek!" Tawni squealed holding it up. "It's gorgeous, Sonny! When? How?"

"Last night. We were watching E! News and they were talking about when Chad was going to propose. So Chad proposed," Sonny explained.

"That boy always waits til the last minute," Charlotte said shaking her head. "Oh but it's beautiful. He did a great job fixing it."

"Oh, Sonny! My little girl is getting married!" Connie cried hugging Sonny. "Let me see!"

Sonny grinned and showed her the ring. "It might not have been the most romantic proposal but it was perfect!"

"You have to have a spring wedding!" Tawni cried. "Which is perfect! Mrs. Bailey can totally plan a wedding in four months but can I help?" She asked talking about the best wedding planner in the history of wedding planners. Sonny was calling her this afternoon to see if she could plan it. Sonny knew she would. After all, her and Chad were Hollywood's It Couple, bigger then Zanessa and better then Brangelina.

"I'll have to ask Mrs. Bailey," Sonny said giggling.

"Thank you. Anyway, how's the new movie?" Tawni asked.

"The new script looks great. I'm so excited about doing an action movie but they're aren't letting me do my own stunts," Sonny said pouting a little.

"Are they letting Chad?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Sonny said sourly and crossing her arms.

"You don't need to anyway," Connie said as the waiter came with their food. "Oo, food."

**A/N: Soon, we will find out what's going on in Lucy's head and how this happened. This story is going to be really dramatic for my style. Like Degrassi drama too (love them new season, hated the whole Spinner and Emma thing. Eww.) Anyway, those who read SWACOAAN, check out my poll for new pairings. Also, Three Littles Words first chapter might be out this week. Well read and review. Peace. Love. Sonny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heys, guys! Wow, 205 hits! 8 reviews! I am so excited about this story. On paper, I am three quaters of the way done. Thanks to my reviewers, alerts, and favs: Ace5492, reallyJavannah, **AWW**, MoonLightShadowBeams, MirandaKP, **mrpuppy, moonburst220, OfficeFlan, princesstaranee, Fly Away Dreams, conversee.** Also thanks to my 4 followers on Twitter. All should follow. Well here's the story:**

**I don't own anything.**

Sonny and Chad walked into the apartment, Sonny with a new dress in protective covering.

"Lucy?" Sonny called going into her and Chad's room. She hung up the dress then went to Lucy's room. Lucy was lying on the bed looking at an old photo album. "Lu?"

"Oh hey, Sonny," She said looking up. "How was filming?"

"It was good. Are you okay?"

"No. Sonny, I was stupid and lonely. I just started going out. It was fun and careless until I woke up next to a guy I've never seen. I couldn't remember what happened. I'm so ashamed," Lucy cried.

Sonny sat on the edge of the bed as Lucy sat up. Sonny wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Lucy sobbed quietly into her shirt, trying to get herself together.

Chad poked his head in. "Ready to eat?"

Sonny nodded. "Come on, Lu, let's eat."

Lucy pulled away then wrapped her eyes with a tissue then followed her into the kitchen. Sonny gave her a plate with fruit on the side. She sat next to her best friend and ate slowly trying to keep it down.

"Chad's premiere is Friday; do you want to come with us?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. It's for you and Chad," Lucy said picking at her food.

"Don't be silly. You're going. You can wear the dress I brought for it a couple weeks ago. Vogue gave me a dress to wear instead," Sonny said.

"Thanks, Sonny. You are awesome!"

"You're awesomer"

Chad chuckled watching the two. "And I'm awesomist!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

* * *

Sonny had her tongue in between her teeth as she curled her hair. She finished then sprayed her hair evenly. She didn't understand why they are premiering a horror movie in November. She turned to Chad who was finishing his hair.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Chad finished his hair then turned to her. "Beautiful as always."

Sonny grinned then went back to the room. She slipped on Vogue's dress, thankful it wasn't as strange as the others she had to wear. She put on her necklace, bracelets, and earrings. Chad came back in with a silver tie on to match the sash of her dress. Sonny went over and fixed his shirt. "There, perfect. Put on your jacket and get Lucy. I need to slip on my shoes."

"Yes, _dear_," Chad mocked slipping on his jacket and walked out.

Sonny giggled, slipping on her black heels and grabbing her purse and jacket. She walked into the living room. Lucy was wearing a black cocktail dress with a red top (**Think Demi's dress at Do Something Awards but with red instead of purple and pink)** and red heels. "Aw, Lucy, you look beautiful!" She said hugging her best friend.

"Aw, thank you! You do too, Sonny!" Lucy cried.

Sonny smiled putting on her jacket. "Let's go," She said taking Chad's arms.

Lucy followed her best friend and her fiancé to Chad's car. "Ya'll drive?"

"Usually," Sonny said sitting in the front as Lucy got in the back. She fixed her lipstick. "Just stay by us. We will have to stop and talk to different reporters. Stay by us but if there is a camera, don't get in the shoot. They will just ask more questions and we'll be there all night," Sonny explained.

Lucy nodded as Chad pulled up to the red carpet. He parked the car and got out, opening the door for Lucy then Sonny. He put his arm around Sonny then gave the keys to the valet. He led the girls down the carpet.

"Mr. Cooper, Ms. Munroe!" A reporter called.

Chad led Sonny over, Lucy slightly behind.

"And here is Hollywood's It couple, Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison 'Sonny' Munroe! Chad, what's it like starring in your first horror film?" The reporter from E! News asked.

"Well it's definitely a new experience and interesting at that," Chad told her. "But I think I like action a little more."

"I heard you and Sonny are actually starring in a new film. Tell me about that."

"Well it's our first project together since Condor Studios so we are really excited," Sonny said.

"We started shooting this week and it's amazing. That's all we can say and it has plenty of action," Chad said hugging Sonny.

"I see. Well I can't wait to hear more about it. Sonny, how's the new album coming?"

"Oh, great. This one is a lot more of me. There will be a couple duets that I'm really excited about. We just finished recording last night and now we have to put it all together. It should be out in February for Valentine's Day," Sonny said.

"Amazing. Now there is one question everyone is dying to know. When are you two going to tie the knot?"

Sonny laughed as Chad kissed her head. "How does April sound?" Sonny asked holding out her hand.

"Wow, that's beautiful. So you two are getting married?"

"Yes, we are in April but we haven't decided on a date."

"Well, you heard it first here on E!. Channy is finally getting married. Thank you and good luck on your new movie," The reporter said.

Sonny waved as Chad led her away. Lucy followed, carrying Sonny's jacket, and stopping whenever the two posed for picture of talked to reporters or even signed autographs. Finally, they made it inside.

"Wow, I'm so glad I'm not a celebrity," Lucy said.

Sonny laughed. "You get use to it," sonny said linking arms with her and leading her in the theater. She sat in the middle, Lucy on her left and Chad on her right.

* * *

Sonny sighed and threw herself next to Chad on the coach.

"And in other news, who was the girl with Hollywood's It couple? We asked Tawni Hart who was there with her new arm candy. As we know Hart and Munro have been best friends for about six years."

*Shows the E! reporter and Tawni*

"So, Tawni, who is that girl with Chad and Sonny?"

"Who? Lucy? That's Sonny's best friend from Wisconsin. She moved here a couple of days ago and is staying with them until she can find a place."

*Back to person in the studio*

"Is what Hart told us true? Until next time this is E! News."

Sonny groaned and rolled her eyes. She turned off the T.V. "I'm going to bed."

Chad stood up and helped her up. "Let's go."

**A/N: I am seriously super excited for this story. Soon we will get more into Lucy's mind. This was just a little about what happened. Soon we will see flashbacks, dreams, and more. Well read, review, add, follow, whatever. Vote for Demi, Sterling, Sonny, and Nick for Teen Choice Awards. Demi: Actress Comedy, Album Pop, Love Song, Hook up, Breakout Female Artist. Sterling: Actor Comedy. Sonny with a Chance: Comedy Show. Nick Jonas: Brwakout Male Artist. Peace. Love. Sonny.**


	4. AN Very important

**Hey guys! Sorry I disappear for a week **

**but my brothers and I got in a huge fight**

**and my mom took the computer away.**

**Anyway I start school Monday **

**and a job **

**which means I don't get back home until like 6:30**

**so updates will have to be on breaks.**

**I am so sorry **

**but I will not give up on any of my stories.**

**I love them too much.**

**I'm almost finished with WFAF and JODWAC**

**3LW is going good**

**and SWACOAAN will be up soon.**

**Also my brother and I were thinking of a sequel to JODWAC.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Now here is a preview of the next chapters.**

**Three Little Words:**

I walked off the plane, holding my daughter close to me. Chad, his parents, and one of our newly hired bodyguards were in front and my mom was in the back. Two of our bodyguards were beside me, blocking Morgan from the press. I have no idea how they found out so quickly that we were coming back. The bodyguard pushed his way through the LAX, trying to get us to our new car my mom brought for us.

**Sonny with a Chance of an All Nighter:**

Skylar took the bottle and watched as it landed on Sonny. He shot a look at Chad then made his way over to her. He pecked her on the lips and backed up.

"Hey! That wasn't more the 5 seconds!" Nico cried.

"Well too bad," Skylar said.

**What Friends Are For:**

"What is this?" Sonny asked lifting a box.

Lucy looked at it. "Sonny, it's a diaper dispenser. How do you know not know what that is?"

"Hey, I was an only child!" Sonny cried putting it down. "So it goes on the list?"

"Yes. Aw, look at these!" Lucy cried picking up tiny converse shoes.

"Aw! Those are so adorable!" Sonny wrote down the bottles on the other side. "We better get moving. What is that?" She pointed to a thing on the rack.

"That is a brush to clean bottles and nipples. Jeez, Sonny, I'm glad I got pregnant first. You can learn by watching me," Lucy said. "Write that down."

"I'm glad too," Sonny mumbled picking up another strange instrument.

**JONAS on Deck with a Chance:**

"Wow, look at that volcano! Look at the sand! Look at the trees! Wow!" Sonny cried turning around and looking at all the spots.

"You just need to relax," Nico said.

"And don't look at the audience," Grady said.

"This is all too much!"

"No, Nick, put the guitar down."

"But, but."

"Down."

**I hope you all understand. **

**I'm so sorry but I need money **

**and school comes first.**

**Please be patient with me **

**and R&R.**


	5. AN: READ

**Hey guys!**

**How long has it been? Four months?**

**I bet you are hoping for updates since it is Thanksgiving break.**

**I hate to break it to you but**

**I will not be updating.**

**I have a huge research paper due (rough draft) next Monday **

**Yikes!**

**And I haven't even started writing.**

**But don't worry cause in Dec. there will be:**

**Updates on SWACOAAN**

**Updates on Three Little Words**

**Updates and hopefully finale on What Friends Are For (it's done on paper)**

**And the finale of JODWAC**

**Oh, and a special gift for all those who stuck with me.**

**Also, I'm working on a new story that is deep for me (like WFAF but different)**

**but I'm still working on details and I don't know when it will be up.**

**So except updates on Dec. 21 (It would be sooner but I'm going to Disney and Harry Potter for four days with chorus)**

**I hope you understand.**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to help me edit WFAF, 3LW, and my new story PM. **

**Also, check out my fanfic twitter Check_It_Out93 **

**and if you haven't seen the banners for my stories go to my profile.**

**Thank you Swarek-Malfoy for making amazing banners. **

**Also, if you want to help me on my new story go to my fanfic twitter **

**where I am posting a summary and Direct Message me to help.**

**Thank you! You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So in this chapter, we find out a little more about Lucy and what she has been going through. By the way, if you haven't seen the banner, go to my profile. Well, I don't own anything. Merry Christmas! Look for 3LW next week. Oh, if you are on Twitter make #MerryChristmasDemi a TT. Go now. Merry Christmas**

Lucy flushed the toilet, stood up, and wiped her mouth. She brushed her teeth and pulled up her hair. She walked out, seeing Sonny doing yoga in the living room. She sat on the coach, watching her.

"Morning, Lu," Sonny said reaching her arms up high. "Feel better?"

"Not really," Lucy mumbled.

"Can I go with you to the doctors?" Sonny asked. "Chad has an audition today."

"Of course. I need a friend with me," Lucy said.

Chad came out with two cups of coffee. "Morning, Lucy. Sleep well?"

"Morning, Chad. Yes, I did, thank you," Lucy answered as Chad set the cups down.

"Want some fruit? Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes?" He asked.

"Fruit would be nice," Lucy said.

Chad nodded and went back to the kitchen. Sonny turned off her yoga disc, rolled up her mat, then sat down by Lucy. She took a sip of her coffee as Chad came in with two plates of apples, bananas, kiwi, and grapes.

"Thank you, Chad," Lucy said taking the plate from him.

"Anytime," Chad said giving the other to Sonny. "Alright. I'm going to meet Sky, Ferg, and Nico for a quick game then I'm off to audition."

Sonny looked up at him. "Kay, good luck. Love you."

Chad bent down and pecked her lips. "Love you. Watch her, Lucy, she's stubborn."

Lucy giggled as Sonny glared at him. Chad chuckled and left.

* * *

"How far along are you, Miss Hall?" Dr. Chance asked.

"About 9 weeks," Lucy answered.

He nodded. "Okay, lay down please and lift your shirt."

Lucy laid down and lifted her shirt as the doctor took out the ultrasound machine. Sonny put up her phone and watched the doctor put gel on Lucy's stomach.

"Well, Miss Hall, everything looks great. Don't forget your vitamins and I'll get you your first picture of your baby," He told her.

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

"What is this?" Sonny asked lifting a box.

Lucy looked at the box. "Sonny, it's a diaper dispenser. How do you not know that?"

"Hey, I was an only child!" Sonny cried putting the box down. "So it goes on the list?"

"Yes," Lucy said as Sonny wrote it down. "Aw, look at these!" She held up a little pair of converse shoes.

"Aw!" Sonny cooed. "Those are so adorable!" She wrote down the bottles on the other side. "We better get moving. What is this?" She pointed to a thing on the rack,

"That's a brush to clean bottles and nipples. Jeez, Sonny, I'm glad I got pregnant first. You can learn by watching me," Lucy said. "Write that down."

"I'm glad too," Sonny mumbled picking up another strange instrument. She didn't dare ask Lucy so she put it back down and followed her best fried. She would jot down whatever Lucy would point at, trying not to ask questions. Suddenly her phone went off. "Hello?...Hey, honey…Yeah, I'm at Wal Mart…No, not yet…How did you do?...I'm so proud of you…Okay, do you want me to pick up anything?...Alright, love you." She hung up and turned to Lucy. "I'm going to pick up something for dinner. Chad wants pasta, is that okay with you?"

"That's fine," Lucy said taking the notebook and writing down a few more things.

Sonny nodded and left.

* * *

"We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we can do. You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you. You say nobody has to know, gives us time to grow and take it slow. But if I stop the world if it finally let's us be alone. Let's us be alone!"

Lucy walked in Sonny and Chad's apartment, listening to Sonny sing 'Stop the World.' Chad walked out off the kitchen with a glass of wine in hand and a guy following.

"Hey, Lucy. Why didn't you come home with Sonny?" Chad asked.

"I had an interview for a job," She said.

"Well, Lucy, this is Hayden. Sonny and I knew him from Condor Studios. Now he's working with us on our new movie," Chad introduced. "Hayden, this is Lucy, Sonny's best friend from Wisconsin. She's living with us until- well for awhile."

Hayden took her hand and kissed it. "Lucy."

Lucy giggled. "Well, aren't you a charmer."

Hayden chuckled as Sonny walked out still humming.

"Hey, Luc, how did the interview go?" Sonny asked.

"I got the job," Lucy said sitting down.

"That's great. Did you meet Hayden? He is such a sweetheart. Supper is almost ready," Sonny said taking the wine from Chad. "Too much red wine is bad for you." She took a sip and walked off.

Chad glared at her as she went to the kitchen.

"So you moved here from Wisconsin?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah. Trouble at home so I decided to have a change in scenery and here I am. Chad and Sonny have been great," Lucy said.

"They're great people," Hayden said.

"Yeah. So are you an actor?"

"No. I'm a tech producer. Not that interesting but it pays the bills," Hayden said as Chad came in with a bowl.

"C'mon, time to eat," He said setting the bowl down on the table.

Sonny came out with more food. "C'mon, guys," She said setting it down then sitting next to Chad.

Hayden and Lucy sat down.

"This looks great, Sonny," Hayden said pouring his wine. "Lucy, do you want any wine?"

"No, I'm gonna stick with water."

* * *

Sonny stretched as she stood up. "Well, I'm beat. I'm off to bed. See you Monday, Hayden," Sonny said. She hugged Lucy and then stood behind the couch, waiting for Chad.

Chad chuckled then stood up. "I guess I'll go to bed too. Night, Lucy. See you, Hayden," He said taking Sonny's hand and leaving.

Lucy giggled as Hayden shook his head.

"That boy is whipped," He said.

"He has been for awhile."

Hayden stood up. "I should probably go. I have to get up early."

"Oh, okay," Lucy said walking him to the door. "Well, it was great meeting you."

"You too," He said walking out.

Lucy closed the door then grabbed her water off the table. She was walking to the kitchen when the door opened. She turned and looked at Hayden.

"I forgot to ask if you want to go out sometime." He asked.

"I would like that," She said.

"Great. I'll call you well I'll call here," Hayden said. "Well, night."

"Night," Lucy said closing to door behind him. She sighed, leaned against the door for a minute then squealed.

* * *

_*Dream*_

"_Sorry, Lucy, I can't come home for summer. All of us, are going to Hawaii to celebrate the season finale. I can not believe So Random! is over. Chad said he's going to help me start my career. Well see you at Christmas."_

"_Sorry, Lucy, but I'm not going home for Christmas. Chad is taking me to his winter home in Canada! Canada! He is the best boyfriend ever. See you this summer."_

"_Sorry, Lucy, but I can't make it this summer. I got my first big movie deal. Isn't that exciting! See you at Christmas!"_

"_Sorry, Lucy, but I can't come this Christmas. My mom and I are going with Chad and his family to Colorado to go skiing. See you this summer!"_

"_Sorry, Lucy, but I can't come this summer. I got a record deal and this huge movie with Tawni. Then I'm moving in with Chad! How exciting! But I promise I'll be there for Christmas."_

"_Sorry, Lucy, I can't make it this Christmas. I have a winter concert in New York so Chad and I are spending it in New York. I'll bring you back something when I come this summer."_

"_Sorry, Lucy, I can't make it for the summer. I'm shooting a movie in New Zealand. But Chad's coming with my mom and his family. He says he wants to get my secrets out so don't tell him anything. See you at Christmas."_

"_Sorry, Lucy, I'm not coming for Christmas. Chad and I are hosting a party. Maybe you should come. Everyone's going to be there. See you at summer if you can't come."_

"_Sorry, Lucy, I can't come. Chad is leaving to go film and I'm touring around the western part. My first tour! See you at Christmas!"_

_She was alone. Her best friend was never there for her. So she drank away her problems. She danced away her problems. Her old friends became disgusted by her. Her new friends didn't care as long as she was drunk. She started sleeping around, making it easier._

"_For four years, I haven't seen her," Lucy slurred as the new guy worked his way to her pants. "Her and her stupid boyfriend haven't even bothered to really call. It's all her boyfriend's fault. Because of him, she doesn't like me and neither do my other friends. Life sucks."_

"_I know a way to make it better," The guy said pushing her back down. He removed his shirt as she snapped her bra._


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's spring break! Which means 13 school days and 46 days til graduation! Then summer! Anyway, I chose to update WFAF first because it is finished on paper. I just have to typed it up. I have a schedule for this week:**

**Today: WFAF  
Tomorrow: 3LW  
Wednesday: Behind Enemy Lines  
Thursday: SWACOAAN  
Friday: I Can't Forget About You**

**One might be two days. Haven't decided yet. Wed I have an interview so It might be two tomorrow. I can't decide to do Sonny with a Gleek. Let me know what you think I should do. Follow my twitter (at Check_It_Out93). Which of my followers want a follow back? It's show choir season and you'll never guess what song we are doing. Hint: Watch me break and pop I'll blast it to you. First one to get it right and has a twitter, I will follow. Read and review!**

Lucy woke up with a start. She breathed heavily and looked at the clock. _Crap _she thought _it's only 6._ She stood up and stretched. She walked out. She was in the living room with a sweatsuit on.

"You're up early," She said as Chad came out of the kitchen.

"Morning, Lucy," He said. "Ready to go, Sonshine?"

"Yeah. You want to go, Lucy? We're going for a run," Sonny asked.

"No, thank you. I think I might go back to bed," Lucy said.

"Okay. Let's go, Chad."

Lucy watched them leave then she lay down on the couch.

_Dream/Flashback_

_She rolled over and opened her eyes, seeing a guy's back. She sat up quickly, earning a pounding headache. "Ugh," She said getting up and taking the sheets with her. She gathered her bra and underwear then started looking for her skirt and top. "Come on," She said to herself looking under the bed. "There you are," She said grabbing her clothes. She looked over at the sleeping form, wondering if she knew him._

_She stared at the pink plus sign, hoping it was her mind playing tricks on her. She looked out the door. Her mom was in the kitchen. She was not going to be happy._

_SLUT. Her mom had called her a slut. She had pushed her daughter away in the time she needed her the most. She locked herself in the bedroom and stayed there for what seemed liked all day. She took the towel off and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands though her new black hair. _

_She couldn't take it anymore. She picked up her phone and dialed the number she hasn't dialed in years. She had to get out of here._

*Real*

Lucy woke up with a start. She looked at her phone. 6:30. She groaned and lay back down.

"Hey, Lucy, we're back," Sonny said coming in with Chad. "Lu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little- oh no," Lucy started then ran to the bathroom.

Sonny sighed. "So not looking forward to morning sickness in two years."

"Two years? What?" Chad asked shocked.

"Well, I don't want kids right after we get married. I want to focus on my career," Sonny said taking off her jacket and running shoes.

"How many kids are we talking here?" Chad asked nervously. This was the first time Sonny talked openly about kids. They both wanted kids but never talked about it.

"Two maybe three. I don't know," Sonny said shrugging. "I'm going to get ready." She kissed his cheek then skipped off.

"Two or three?" Chad said to himself. He wanted kids, don't get me wrong but why did she choose now to bring it. They have always talked about marriage but it was assumed they both wanted kids. Never discussed it or how many. He took out his phone and quickly texted his dad then went into his and Sonny's room.

Sonny was trying to find an outfit when he walked in. "I so need a new dress for the Christmas and New Year's Party," She said then turned around to Chad. "Hey, Chad," She said sweetly.

"Take my card," He said giving in.

Sonny squealed and hugged him. "I love you. Do I have a limit? Can I take Lucy and buy her one?"

"Get as many as you want," He said. "But remember we have a wedding in a few months."

"Like I could forget. Oh my, Chad, you are the best. I have to tell Lucy. Wait is she still in the bathroom? Then I'll wait. I hope she's okay- hm," Sonny was cut off by Chad's lips.

He lifted her up as she locked her legs around his waist. She tugged at his hair as he walked her over to the bed.

"Sonny?" Lucy asked knocking on the door.

Chad groaned and sat up. "Happens every time."

Sonny giggled kissing his cheek. "It's unlocked."

Lucy came in. "Sorry, I was just wondering what we're doing today since it's your last weekend here until Christmas."

"Well, I have a quick meeting with my publicist then we're going shopping. Chad has a meeting with dad. My big time producer," Sonny explained kissing Chad's cheek. "But first we have church at 9."

"Okay, well, I'm going to get ready. Call me before you leave."

Sonny nodded as she left. Chad grinned ad leaned in. Sonny stood up. "I have to shower. Sorry, babe."

Chad groaned and rolled over as she left.

* * *

Sonny fell into the seat at Wendy's. "What a day. First that rough meeting then shopping. I hope Chad had better luck," Sonny said eating her fries.

"Hey, Sonny, can I ask you something?" Lucy said eating a piece of chicken out of her salad.

"Sure what is it?"

"Why didn't you come visit?"

"Lucy, I tried but I got all these movie deals and then I moved in with Chad. I got busy," Sonny said.

"This may be personal but why are you and Chad sleeping together? I thought you wanted to wait?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I am. I was sleeping in your room for about a year then I had a bad dream."

_Flashback_

_Sonny slowly opened the door to Chad's room. He was laid out in the middle of the bed with the covers off. He had one pillow on the floor and the other beside him. Sonny closed the door behind her, waking him up._

"_Sonny? What? Oh my gosh, are you okay?"He asked noticing her tears. He went over to her and pulled her in bed._

"_I had a bad dream," She cried burying her head in his chest._

"_Want to tell me?"_

"_No."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because you will dump me."_

"_Sonny, I would never. I love you."_

_Sonny nodded. "Can I sleep in here?"_

"_Of course," Chad said. He fixed the blankets and pillows then pulled her down with him._

"And I sleep with him ever since. I tried a couple times but I got the same dream," Sonny explained. "So I moved in his room."

"Wow," Lucy said.

"Yeah. Now I have a question. What happened, Lucy? What really happened?"

Lucy sighed. "I missed you. I started acting up. Our old friends ditched me so I started drinking. Then I started sleeping around, sometimes with guys I knew. Usually not. Six weeks after one guy, I found out I was pregnant. My mom called me a slut and abandoned me. I dyed my hair and called you. I don't know why. Secretly, I blamed Chad."

"Chad?"

"Once you started dating him, you never called," Lucy said. "Your life revolved around you and Chad."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm going to make it up to you," Sonny said.

"How?"

Sonny smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Dad," Chad said hugging Craig Cooper.

"Hey, son. How are you and Sonny?" Craig asked motioning for Chad to sit.

"Great. The movie is going great. Tomorrow we film for nine weeks straight, take a break, then start again," Chad said. "Her and Tawni are about to start planning the wedding."

"I'm proud of you, son," Craig told him smiling. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"You know Sonny's friend is staying with us," Chad started.

"The pregnant one?"

"Yeah. Well, she got sick this morning and Sonny said, and I quote, 'So not looking forward to morning sickness in two years,'" Chad told him. "I want kids but we never talked about it. We just silently agreed."

"And that scares you that she stared talking about it," Craig finished for him.

"I love Sonny more then anything and I want to focus on my career but I do want kids. But-"

"You are afraid you won't be a good father," Craig finished again. Chad nodded. "Chad, you are great with kids. You're going to be a great father," Craig assured him. "I want grandkids, Chad. I want to be a young grandfather." Chad laughed. "Now, let's talk about producing your first movie."


	8. PLEASE READ

**Hey, guys!**

**I have some great news. It's my summer!**

**And you know what that means...**

**UPDATES!**

**Anyway, I came to ask you all about something.**

**Number 1: We all know Sonny with a Chance is now So Random! I will still watch it cause I love Tiffany, Sterling, and Brandon.**

**People are upset because Demi made the show but if we want Demi to be healthy and happy, we need to support her. **

**Now my question, do you guys want to see me write season 3, my view or just finish my stories?**

**Number 2: You know my Sonny with a Gleek story I might do: should I? I've been watching more Glee and I think I have the characters down.**

**And should I do the Jo bros and add some Demi songs in there? **

**What do you guys think?**

**Here's the playlist so far and who I think would sing:**

**Lovebug- Chad and Finn**

**Hold On- Kurt and Artie**

**Hey You- Finn, Kurt, and Chad**

**Just Friends- Chad and Finn**

**Hollywood- Glee Cast and So Random!/Chad **

**Goodnight and Goodbye- Glee Girls, Sonny, Tawni, and Zora**

**When You Look Me in the Eyes- Boys, Chad, Nico, and Grady**

**Keep It Real- So Random! Cast and Chad**

**Before the Storm- Rachel and Finn**

**S.O.S.- Glee Girls, Sonny, Tawni, and Zora**

**Bounce- Sonny, Artie, and Puck**

**That's Just the Way We Roll- Glee Cast and So Random!/Chad**

**Video Girl- Brittney (girl at beginning), Chad, and Sam**

**Paranoid- Finn, Sam, and Chad**

**Fly With Me- Either Kurt or Finn Which one?**

**Summer Rain- Puck, Finn, Sam, Chad, and Artie**

**Got Me Going Crazy- Artie and Nico**

**Burnin' Up- Glee Boys, Chad, Nico, and Grady**

**Still In Love with You- Sam and Quinn**

**L.A. Baby- Glee Cast**

**Live to Party- Glee Cast and So Random!/Chad**

**What Did I Do to Your Heart- Finn, Sam, Puck, and Nico**

**Fall- Puck and Chad**

**Hello Beautiful- Glee Boys, Chad, Nico, and Grady**

**Much Better- Rachel, Finn, Chad, and Sonny**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Number 3: I still would like a trailer made for I Can't Forget About You. If you can do it or know anybody, let me know.**

**I think that's it. Updates next week...I'm cleaning today, Senior Picnic tomorrow and Prom Friday.**

**So review and let me know.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! How you guys today? Are you in summer break? If so, are you enjoying it? I know I am. I also love being a high school graduate. Anyway, I need help. I want a trailer made to I Can't Forget About You. If you can or know someone let me know. Now update time. I don't own anything.**

*Nine weeks Later*

Lucy looked at her 18 week stomach. She sighed and put her shirt down. She walked into the living room of the empty apartment. She couldn't wait until Sonny and Chad got back and take her to a Hollywood Christmas party. She lay on the couch, so glad they would be here in a few hours. She laid her hands on her stomach, hoping to feel this little life growing inside her. Not feeling anything, she picked up her book, What to Except While Excepting. After reading for a few hours, she heard giggling. She looked up to see Chad and Sonny coming in. Lucy stood up to greet them.

"Lucy, hi!" Sonny cried hugging Lucy. "Oh, look at you! You got a cute little baby bump."

Lucy laughed and hugged her. "How is filming going?"

"Well, we are half way done," Sonny said sitting by her. "And I love it! Chad talked the director into letting me do some stunts. He's amazing." She looked up at Chad and beamed.

Chad grinned and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get the suitcases and let you girls catch up."

Sonny smiled and watched him leave. "So how are you?"

"Well, I'm not sick anymore and I've been craving weird foods such as pickles and peanut butter," Lucy told her.

Sonny made a face. "Gross. Oh, you, Tawni, my mom, and I are going to go try on my wedding dress tomorrow. Here's a picture!" Sonny showed her the picture on her phone.

"Oh, Sonny, you're going to look beautiful in it!" Lucy said looking at the phone. "I'm so happy for you!"

Sonny hugged Lucy as Chad came back in. "Okay, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, Lu," Sonny said standing up and going with Chad.

Chad opened the door to their room and set the suitcases down. Sonny went into the closet and changed as Chad took of his dress shirt and looked at his stain he got from the jelly filled doughnut he ate on the plane ride.

"You should probably spray that," Sonny said coming out in one of Chad's old Beatles t-shirt.

Chad held up the shirt, looking at it again. "I'll be back." He walked out just as Lucy was walking in her room. "Night, Lucy."

"Night, Chad," She said closing her door.

Chad continued to the laundry room. He sprayed his shirt then made his way back to his and Sonny's room. He opened the door to find Sonny sound asleep with the bed still made. He chucked and pulled the covers back. He picked her up, pulled the rest of the covers back then laid her back down. He crawled in on the other side and pulled her close, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Sonny came out in her wedding dress. Tawni squealed.

"Oh, Sonny, you looked beautiful!" Tawni said.

"That one is perfect!" Connie said.

"I love it!" Lucy said.

Sonny grinned and looked at herself in the mirror. "It is perfect. Miss, this is the dress," Sonny said calling the sales lady over. "I can't believe I found the most perfect dress!"

"And Chad's going to love it so much! He'll rip it off of you as soon as your home!" Tawni said.

Everyone laughed as Sonny blushed.

* * *

"I look fat," Lucy pouted, turning around in the dress she brought nine weeks ago.

"No, you look great," Sonny said coming up behind her. She straightened her dress then looked at Lucy again. "You look perfect. Now come on, the limo's waiting."

"Oh, so we're taking a limo to a Christmas party but not a premiere," Lucy scoffed.

Sonny laughed. "Come on," She said pulling her to the living room where Chad and Lucy's date, Hayden, were waiting. "Hi, Hayden."

"Sonny. Lucy, you look great," Hayden said.

Lucy blushed.

"Okay, ladies, Hayden, we're going to be late," Chad said helping Sonny put on her jacket then leading her out.

* * *

Lucy drummed her fingers on the table, watching Sonny and Chad dance.

"So," Hayden said awkwardly.

"Listen, I have to be honest with you, Hayden," Lucy said. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, I know," Hayden said waving his hand like it was no big deal.

Lucy stared at him in shock. "But how?"

"My sister just had a baby. I recognize the baby bump and I'm okay with it," Hayden said smiling at her.

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Really."

Lucy giggled as Sonny and Chad came up to them.

"Come on, Lucy, let's dance," Sonny said. "You too, Hayden."

Hayden stood up and pulled Lucy up, taking her to the dance floor.

* * *

"And he said he was okay with it!" Lucy said excitedly.

Sonny giggled. "Oh, Lucy, that's great. I'm so happy for you. Hayden is such a good guy," Sonny said hugging her. She stood up. "Come on, I'll help you find an outfit for your date."

Lucy giggled and followed Sonny. She tried on several outfits, Sonny handing her more.

"Okay, lucky outfit number 17," Sonny said pulling Lucy out to the living room where Chad was.

"Uh huh, looks great," Chad said flipping through the TV, not looking up.

"Chad!" Sonny whined. "You're suppose to tell us which looks better."

"Sonny, she looks great in all," Chad said not paying attention to what he said.

Sonny caught what he said and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

Chad's eyes widened, realizing what he said. "Ah, Sonny, come on. She's tried on 17 outfits! Choose one!"

Sonny sighed and pulled Lucy back in. "He never helps. Why does Tawni have to be in Sweden?" Sonny asked pulling out another shirt. "Try this on."

Lucy nodded and went to change as Sonny went back to the living room. She sat down on Chad's lap.

"Chad," She said sweetly.

"Sonny," He said finally deciding on E! news. "No, I'm watching this."

Sonny sighed and stood up. She went back to her room where Lucy was looking at herself.

"This still isn't it," Lucy groaned.

Sonny sighed going back to the closet. She came out with a black turtle neck and a red jacket. "How about this? Lucky 19."

Lucy looked at it. "Cute. Let's try." She came back out a few minutes in the shirt and jacket with jeans on. She looked in the mirror. "It's perfect!"

"Finally!" Sonny cried. "I would let you wear my boots but-"

"Sonny, please, my feet aren't swollen," Lucy begged.

"Okay, fine."

* * *

"You look great," Hayden told Lucy for the fifth time since they've been in the restaurant.

Lucy blushed again. "Thank you," She said looking down, clearly embarrassed.

Hayden put down his fork. "Let's get out of here."

Lucy smiled and nodded.

Hayden helped her up then led her out, paying on the way. He led her to the car, opening the door.

"Where's are you going?" Lucy asked.

"A secret place."

Lucy grinned and watched the scenery. She raised her eyebrows as she watched him turn into Lookout Mountain. "Lookout Mountain?"

Hayden grinned as he parked the car. He unbuckled and turned to her. He put her hair behind her ear then leaned in. At first the kiss was sweet and soft but then grew eager.

Lucy pushed him away. "Hayden, stop."

Hayden refused, kissing her harder.

"Hayden, no."

Hayden pulled her to the back seat, climbing on top of her.

"Hayden-"

Hayden pulled away. "Listen, you do this my way or the hard way. Which would you like, bitch?"

* * *

"Finally, alone time," Chad said sitting next to Sonny and handing her a bowl of ice cream.

Sonny giggled, taking a bite. "You're mean." She took her finger, stuck it whipped cream, and then put it on his nose.

"Really, Sonny, really?" He took the chocolate syrup and wiped it on her cheek.

Sonny glared at him, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, it's on," He said putting his bowl down and jumping on her.

Sonny squealed as he tickled her.

"Do you give?"

Sonny giggled then stopped, hearing a ring. "Chad, stop, was that the phone?"

Chad sat up. "Yeah, it is," He said getting off her.

Sonny got up and ran to the phone. "Hello?...This is she…Yes…Oh…Oh my gosh!...Is she okay?...I'll be right there." Sonny hung up and turned to Chad.

Chad stood up, noticing her tears that started pouring down. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lucy. She's in the ER, in intensive care."


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know you guys were shocked over the last chapter. I wasn't. I had it planned the whole time. Well now that this is updated, I'm going to work on 3LW and Behind Enemy Lines and of course I Can't Forget About You. Which do you want to see first? Also check out my oneshot, Here We Go Again and my SWAC Season 3. Also follow my twitter. I changed the name. It is JovaticKusher for Jonatic, Lovatic, Knighter, and Rusher. I also make icons. If you want one, message me. Oh, I would like 30 reviews on this story (It can be my late birthday present) so tell your friends. **

**I don't own anything.**

Sonny ran to the lady at the front desk. "Lucy Hall, please."

"Are you family?" The lady asked popping her gum.

"No-"

"Then you can't see her," She said.

Sonny groaned then took off her hat as Chad came up, taking off his hat. The lady gasped. "Listen, she moved here and I'm the only person she has. I need to see her."

"Of course but only one visitor."

Sonny looked at Chad. "Do you know who we are?" Sonny asked. She hated doing this but if she didn't, she could never see Lucy. The lady nodded. "Then you wouldn't mind to let us both in."

"She's in the intensive care, room 13," The lady said.

Sonny smiled sweetly and signed a piece of paper then handed it to Chad. Chad signed it then gave it to the lady. Sonny ran off. She heard Chad jogging to catch up with her as she turned the corner. She ran into the room where Lucy was sitting up. She had a black eye but other then that she looked fine. "Lucy, are you okay?"

"Sonny! No-Hayden-Lookout Mountain-baby-" She choked out.

Sonny ran to her, wrapping her arms around her. "Shh, it's okay."

Chad came in. "Sonny, the doctor told me that the police are looking for Hayden. I'm going to go and help."

Sonny let go of Lucy and turned to Chad. "No! Chad, it's dangerous."

"Look, that bastard hurt Lucy and her baby. I'm going," Chad said.

Sonny nodded then hugged him. "I love you. Be careful. Take Darrel and call the director."

"Already on it," Chad said kissing her forehead and leaving.

Sonny went back to Lucy. She crawled and the bed with her and wrapped her arms around her. "Tell me what happened."

"He took me to Lookout Mountain where he started kissing me. At first it was sweet then he started getting eager. He forced me into the back seat. I tried to stop him then he told me we were going to do it his way or the hard way. I continued to push him off when he finally got fed up, slapping and punching me. I'm only in intensive care because he punched my stomach several times," Lucy told Sonny. "The doctor is worried that the baby is hurt."

"Oh, God, Lucy," Sonny cried.

The doctor came in. "Miss Monroe, can I talk to you?"

Sonny nodded and got up. She kissed Lucy on the forehead then followed the doctor. "What is it, doctor?"

"The baby is fine," He said.

"Oh, thank God," Sonny said.

"But she was severely close to miscarrying. If anything like that happens again, she will lose the baby. She needs bed rest for at least a month and I want her to go see the OBGYN every week," The doctor explained. "I want her to stay the night to monitor the baby."

"Of course. My fiancé is going to find the guy who did this so can I stay with her?" Sonny asked.

"Of course. She needs somebody right now. Just let her sleep," The doctor said leaving.

Sonny turned and walked back into the room. Lucy was asleep. Sonny smiled, sitting down in the chair, listening to the baby's soft heartbeat.

* * *

"Are you positive he did this?" Mr. Smith asked Chad again. They were in his car on their way to Hayden's.

"Yes. I saw Hayden pick Lucy up. Unless she changed dates," Chad said parking the car. "Okay, let's go."

He got out followed by his director, his bodyguard, and the police. The doorman looked at them confused but let them in. They made their way to Hayden's apartment. Chad went up and knocked.

"Who is it?" Hayden called though the door.

"It's Chad. Sonny and I had a fight. Can I stay here?" Chad lied smoothly. They didn't call him the best actor of his generation for nothing.

"Sure."

Chad listened as Hayden unlocked the door and opened it.

"What is this?" He asked looking at the police.

The police grabbed him and handcuffed him. "You're under arrest for attempt murder."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Bastard! You almost killed Lucy's baby! Go to hell!" Chad spat.

"Chad, let me handle it," Mr. Smith said. "Hayden, you're fired!"


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Well I decided to update this one first because this one is done on paper. I hope you like it. Also if you are iCarly fans, my first oneshot is up called iBond with the Nub. Anyway this chapter we find out Lucy's baby daddy. Enjoy. I don't own anything**

Nine Weeks Later

Lucy groaned as she got out of bed. She was sick of this room. She walked out to the living room where Sonny was flipping through a bridal magazine.

"Lucy!" She cried. "You aren't suppose to be up!"

"Sonny, the doctor said a month not two! I'm getting stiff," Lucy whined. "Can we go out or something?"

Sonny sighed. "Fine. I'm going bridesmaids dress shopping with Tawni, my mom, and Charlotte today. You should come. I mean you are one too."

"Really? Thank you, Sonny," Lucy cried hugging her. "When are we going?"

"In an hour," Sonny answered. "Tawni will be here soon so we can all go together."

"Okay. Are you excited? You're getting married in two weeks," Lucy said.

"Yes, I am!"

"Sonny?" Chad called walking in. "Lucy, you're suppose to be in bed."

Lucy groaned. "It's been two months! I'm fine!" Lucy cried.

Chad chuckled sitting down next to Sonny. "Have you told her yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked Sonny.

"Well, Chad and I've been looking for a house. We found one a week ago and it's perfect. We signed the papers a few days ago which then leads us to what about you and the baby," Sonny said. "So, we're giving you this apartment."

"What? No, you can't do that, Sonny," Lucy said. "I'll find another job and buy it. I would've done it sooner but you wouldn't let me out of the house."

"Lucy, we want to do this. This is our gift to you," Sonny said. "In two weeks, this apartment is yours."

"Sonny, you are the awesomest!" Lucy said hugging her. "Thank you so much and you too, Chad."

"You're welcome. Now, I have a fitting for a tux with Sky, Nico, and my dad," Chad said standing up and kissing Sonny's head. "Have fun with bridesmaids' dresses. Love you."

"Love you," Sonny called as he walked out.

"Blondie," He said to the blonde coming in.

"Pooper," She said closing the door behind him. "Hey, Sonny, Lucy. Ready to go?"

"Hi, Tawni," Sonny said. "Yeah, just let me get my shoes. Lucy, you should get dressed."

Lucy stood up and went to her room. She slipped on a maternity dress and flats threw her hair half up and went out.

"Ready?" Sonny asked her.

She nodded and followed them out.

* * *

"I like this cut," Tawni said showing Sonny.

"Tawni, I know you like pink but my colors are blue and yellow," Sonny said. "Although that cut is beautiful. See if it comes in blue."

Tawni sighed then went back.

Sonny turned to Lucy. "You're turn." She pulled Lucy up and went to the maternity section. "Let's see." She looked through several dresses. "Your stomach shouldn't grow in two weeks, right?"

Lucy shook her head, going through a rack.

"Sonny, sweetie, look at my new heels," Connie said showing Sonny the stilettos.

"Mom! You can't walk in those!" Sonny cried.

"I'm kidding, Sonny, these are Charlotte's," Connie said as Charlotte came up.

"That's worse!"

"Sonny, calm down, they're Cat's. She wanted me to buy them for her," Charlotte said.

"Ugh, Cat, when is she coming in?" Sonny said groaning at the mention of Chad's sister.

"Next week and Sonny, please be nice," Charlotte said.

"I am nice, Charlotte. It's her that's not nice. She hates me," Sonny said crossing her arms.

"Who is Cat?" Lucy asked.

"Catherine or Cat is Chad's sister. She's my daughter with Charles, Chad's real dad," Charlotte explained. "He left when Chad was three. I married Craig when he was six."

"Does everyone in your family's name start with c?" Lucy asked.

Charlotte laughed. "I guess they do. I never noticed. Oo, Sonny, this would be perfect for her. Here, Lucy try it on."

"And it's the perfect color! Go try it on, Lucy," Sonny said.

"Sonny! Sonny! I found it!" Tawni cried running up with the dress she had earlier but in blue.

* * *

"I think that's everything," Sonny said putting the last of the pictures up in a box.

"This is sad," Lucy said laying on the couch. "I can't believe you're getting married."

Sonny beamed. "Neither can I. I'm so excited."

"Are you sure you don't want the couch?"

"I'm sure. I found the most perfect set yesterday which Chad gladly brought for me," Sonny said taping up the box.

"He spoils you."

Sonny giggled then went to pack up the kitchen. "How did the doctor go today?"

"Good. I found out the sex."

"Really? What is it?" Sonny asked poking her head out.

"It's a boy."

Sonny squealed and ran to her. She hugged her. "That's great!"

"Yeah and I want you and Chad to be the godparents," Lucy said.

Sonny squealed and hugged her. "Really? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"What's going in here?" Chad asked running in.

"Lucy's having a boy, Chad, and she asked us to be the godparents!" Sonny cried. "I have to go buy clothes. I need to spoil my little godson! Chad?"

"No, Sonny," Chad said. "We have to finish packing."

"Ugh, fine," Sonny pouted and walked back to the kitchen.

Chad chuckled then went back to the bedroom.

* * *

"Woah," Lucy said looking around.

"It's amazing!" Connie said looking at the entrance.

"Isn't it?" Sonny squealed. "Let me show you the living room set! It's beautiful." She pulled her mom into the living room.

"Um…Sonny, the couch is white," Connie stated.

"Really, Mom? I thought it was black," Sonny said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that, Allison. But why white?"

"Because it's beautiful," Sonny said in an obvious tone.

"Well, what about my future grandkids? Aren't they going to mess it up?" Connie asked.

"No, because they weren't come in here. It's for guest only. Come on, I want to show you the bedroom suit Chad brought for me," Sonny said pulling them upstairs and into the master bedroom. "Ta da! Isn't it gorgeous?" She motioned to the dark bedroom suit.

"Lucy's right, Chad spoils you," Connie said.

Sonny giggled as Chad came in. "Hey, honey," She said kissing Chad.

"Hey, I got the rest of the boxes downstairs. We really need to finish unpacking before the wedding," Chad said wrapping his arm around her.

"I know," Sonny said turning to her mom and friend. "Wanna help unpack?"

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

Chad grinned and pulled Sonny in for their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's waist as he led her down the aisle. Lucy grinned at her best friend then looked out at the guests. She gasped as she saw somewhere on Sonny's side. She knew that face. _Oh crap, _she thought going down the aisle with Skyler.

"Sonny, I'm so happy for you!" Lucy cried hugging her. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, sweetie. I am too. This is the happiest day of my life!" Sonny squealed kissing Chad's cheek.

Lucy smiled.

"Sean, you came!" Sonny cried hugging a brown haired guy.

"Of course. Congrats, Sonny," Sean said.

"Chad, this is Sean, Lucy and mine's friend from Wisconsin. We were like best friends," Sonny said.

"Hopefully, just friends," Chad said shaking Sean's hand.

Sonny giggled kissing Chad again. "Of course."

Sean looked at Lucy then down at her hands on her stomach. She looked about six months. He mentally did the math. "L-Lucy, it's good to see you."

"Hi, Sean." _How could I not recognize my best friends? I must have been really wasted._

"I didn't know you moved here," Sean said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I was staying with Sonny and Chad."

"Well, I'll catch up with you later, Lucy."

Lucy nodded as he left.

"Lucy?" Sonny asked looking at her friend.

Lucy shook her head. "Not on your wedding day, okay? Go and be happy." She hugged her friend on last time then went to the reception. She looked around. Several famous people were here such as James Conroy, Ashley Tisdale, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and her new beau, Jonas Brothers and their wives, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens, and much more. The Coopers were talking to the Munroes and seemed to enjoy that they were family. Lucy saw the original So Random cast and Mack Falls cast talking. Finally she spotted Sean by the punch. He spotted her too and walked over.

"Lucy," He started.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," She said leading him over to a table. "Look, I was wasted that night and I didn't know it was you until I saw you today."

"I knew but before I could tell you, you ran off with a different number," Sean said.

"I wanted to restart. If I would have known, I would have called you."

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I should've used protection," He said taking her hand in his.

Lucy gasped at the sight of the ring on his finger. "You're married."

"Just last month but that doesn't matter, she'll understand. That's my baby, I know it is," Sean said. "I'm going to be involved."

"I'm glad. Our son needs a dad."

"It's a boy?"

Lucy nodded, smiling at his excitement. "I was thinking of naming him Jacob, Jake for short."

Sean nodded smiling.


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I wanted to update this one first cause it is done, I just have to type it out. Anyway, I think this is the longest chapter and just because the baby is born in this chapter doesn't mean its over. There are at least five or six more chapters. Well enjoy! Oh I own nothing.**

Sonny finished packing up the last of her in Lucy's apartment then walked out to the living room where Lucy was letting Sean out. "What's up with you and Sean?" Sonny asked setting down her bag and sitting on the couch.

Lucy went over and sat down. "If I tell you something, will you not hate me?"

"Of course not. What is it?"

Lucy told her everything, Sonny listening with her mouth open in shock.

"Sean is-and you-baby-what?" Sonny stuttered. "Oh my God!"

"Yeah," Lucy said sheepishly.

"Oh my God!"

Chad came in with the last box. "You ready, Mrs. Cooper?"

Sonny held up one finger. "But-but-we grew up with him! Oh my God!"

"Yeah."

"And-and-you slept with him! Ew!"

"Yeah."

"And-and-now you're pregnant with his baby! Oh my God!"

"Sonny, our plane leaves in three hours!" Chad cried waving a hand in her face.

"Oh my God!" Sonny cried pushing Chad's hand away. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah."

"And-and he's married! Oh my God!"

"Yeah."

"And-and he wants to be involved. Oh my God!"

"Sonny!" Chad yelled.

"We have to go, Sonny!" Chad said. "Now!"

"We're having a crisis here, Chad!" Sonny snapped.

"Sonny, we have to leave now or we won't make it to Paris," Chad said.

"Paris!" Sonny squealed. She stood up, grabbing her bag. "Bye, Lucy, talk to you later. Good luck and don't have that baby til I get back," She rambling walking out.

"Sorry, Lucy. We have to go or we'll miss the plane. See you in a month," Chad said following his wife out.

* * *

"And she's okay with it?" Lucy asked surprised.

Sean nodded and smiled. "She understands that I need to be there for my son. So I'll stay here until he's born."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you. It's a good thing too; we need to decide how we are going to make this work."

"Catilin and I can move here," Sean said.

"Catilin as in Catilin Williamson?" Lucy asked. "I thought you hated her."

"Things change. She is really sweet now."

"Sweet? She made fun of our videos, in front of everyone at the game!"

"She's changed, Lu. She's nicer and is willing to let me help and be apart of his life."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Sean." She stood up, placing her hand on her stomach. "I have a doctor's appointment, do you want to come?"

Sean nodded.

* * *

One month later

Sonny giggled as Chad picked her up and carried her into their house. He set her down carefully, kissed her forehead, and then went to get the bags. Sonny grinned then grabbed her cell. She texted Lucy, Tawni, and a few others. Chad came back and grinned at her. He opened his arms and she ran into them. She buried her head in his chest.

"I'm so tired," She mumbled.

"You don't want to see Tawni or Lucy?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I texted them saying tomorrow we'll hang out. I just hope I don't fall asleep while I'm with them. Can we go to bed?"

"Of course. Darrel?" Chad said turning to their bodyguard. "Can you get the rest of our bags? We're going to eat then head to bed."

"Yes, sir," Darrel said going outside.

Chad dragged a sleepy Sonny to the kitchen. She sat down on the bar stool as Chad made two sandwiches. He handed her one then sat down. "I hope I can get rid of this jet lag soon. My agent set me up an audition in two days."

"Me too. Mine wants me back in the studio in two days," Sonny said finishing her sandwich. "Ok, bedtime."

* * *

"Sonny!" Tawni cried running off the set of her photoshoot to her best friend.

Sonny beamed and ran to her attacking her in a hug. "Tawni, I missed you!"

"I missed you! How was Paris? Tell me all about it!" Tawni said dragging her over to a table.

"It was amazing. Chad took me to dinner on the Eiffel Tower. I love him even more now," Sonny said. "But I'm still on Paris time."

"Well, I'm glad you're back."

"Miss Hart, we need you to finish a few more shots then lunch," A lady said.

Tawni sighed. "Be right back."

* * *

Sonny with Tawni linked at the arm, walked into the café. Lucy was sitting at the table talking to Sean and what looked like Catilin Williamson. They looked at the two and then Sean and Catilin left.

"Sonny!" Lucy cried standing up.

Sonny went over and hugged her. "Look at you," She said placing her hands on her stomach. "7 months right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. One more month pretty much. I have high blood pressure so my doctor may induce me."

Sonny sat down along with Tawni. "High blood pressure? Because of what happened with Hayden?"

"My doctor says it's possible. Anyway, enough about me how was Paris?"

"No, I want to hear what happened when I was gone. What happened with Sean? And was that Catilin Williamson?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, Sean is married to her. Can you believe it?" Lucy said. "I'll have a salad," She said as the waiter came up.

"I'll have a salad, too."

"Same here, please."

The waiter nodded and left.

"He married her? But he hated her. We hated her," Sonny said. "This is crazy."

"She is actually halfway nice now."

"How can you be halfway nice?" Tawni asked.

"Like how you were," Sonny said grinning at her best friend. "And Catilin is okay with it?"

"Yeah. It was before they were together. She's fine with it. She even moved here with Sean. They are starting their lives here now," Lucy explained. "Sean has been great too. He brought me a crib, stroller, changing table, and a car seat. He's gone to every appointment. He's been amazing."

Sonny smiled. "That's great, Lu."

* * *

"I'm thinking the green looks better," Lucy said. She was wearing Sean's old t-shirt and sweatpants with her hair in a sloppy bun. They were in the guest room of her apartment trying to decide between green, yellow, and blue. Sean and Catilin were beside her.

"The green it is," Sean said opening the green paint.

"Lucy!"

"That's Sonny," Lucy said. "Be right back." She walked out to the living room where Sonny was. "Hey, Sonny, why are you here?"

"I just stopped by on my way to my writing session," She said sitting on her old couch.

"I'm glad you did but we're painting."

"Oh I'm not staying," She said taking a piece of paper and writing down a number. "I'm just giving you the number of the studio in case something happens and I don't pick up my phone."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"Be careful," She said hugging her then leaving.

* * *

The nursery was done. Her room was done. The clothes were washed. The diapers were ready. She was ready. Lucy was lying on the couch. She was eight in a half months. The last month was hard. Her blood pressure was still high. She had to go every week. If it wasn't lower today, she was being induced. Sean was coming to pick her up.

"Hey, Lucy," Sean said coming in.

"You're late," She said sitting up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little uncomfortable," She said slipping on her shoes and standing up. "Let's go."

Sean sighed and led her out. He opened the door for her. She shifted the whole ride. When they finally arrived, she let out a sigh of relief. They made their way in and she immediately got hooked up to the blood pressure machine.

"Okay, Miss Hall, let's check you out," The doctor said. He sighed. "I'm afraid you are going to have to go the hospital right away. Your blood pressure is still high."

* * *

"Okay, let's take it from the top, Mrs. Cooper."

Sonny nodded, putting her headphones back on. She was about to start singing when her manger came in.

"Stop. Mrs. Cooper has a phone call," She said.

Sonny took off her headphones and came out of the booth, taking her cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Sonny, they are going to induce me. My blood pressure is really high. Can you come?"_

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry," Sonny said.

"_Also, I need my bag. Sean won't stop on the way to the hospital."_

"I'll call Chad and he'll get it," Sonny said. "Hang in there." She hung up and turned to her manger. "I have to go. My friend is going to the hospital and I'm the only person she has."

"Sonny, Sonny, this album can bring you out of just being a breakout artist and into an artist. You need to finish this album," She said.

"I know and I'll even come at night to finish but I need to be there for my best friend," Sonny said grabbing her things and leaving. She dialed Chad's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Chad, they are going to induce Lucy. Can you go get her bag?"

"_Sonny, I'm on set. I highly doubt I can leave before tonight but I'll try."_

"That's all I'm asking," She said then hung up. She pulled into the hospital parking lot then ran into the hospital. _Damn, I should have called Darrel,_ She thought as she rushed to maternity. "Lucy Hall."

"Labor and Delivery Room 3," The lady said popping her gum.

"Thanks," She said rushing off. She made it to the room and opened the door. Lucy was hooked up to several machines while Sean and Catilin were sitting down. "Hey, Lucy, how are you?"

Lucy turned to her best friend. "I've been better. I wasn't induced though. It turned out I was in active labor," She said.

Sonny smiled at her. "Chad is going to try to get out of shooting but he can't promise anything until tonight."

Lucy nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"I'm on my way," Chad said to Sonny over the phone as he drove to the hospital.

"_Well, hurry. They kicked me and Catilin out. She is starting to push."_

"I'm pulling into the parking lot with Darrel behind me."

"_Thanks, Chad."_

Chad hung up as he pulled into a space. He grabbed Lucy's bag and got out of the car, Darrel in front of him. Darrel led him up to maternity and to Lucy's room where Sonny was waiting outside with Connie and Catilin.

"Chad," Sonny said hugging him.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's pushing now and that's all. Her blood pressure is a little better but if it keeps going up, she will have an emergency C-section," Sonny said keeping her arms around Chad. "Hi, Darrel."

"Miss Sonny, you should have called me," He said.

Sonny grinned innocently as Sean came out.

"Lucy's doing great and little Jake is too," Sean said.

"Really? Oh congrats, Sean!" Sonny exclaimed hugging Sean. "Can I go in?"

"Yeah, come on."

Sonny kissed Chad's cheek and went in with Sean. Lucy was sitting, getting her blood pressure check. "Hey, Lu, how you doing?"

Lucy grinned. "Great!" She said her eyes going to little way baby Jake who was being brought to her. The nurse handed her Jake. "Hey, little guy. Did Chad or Connie not want to come in? They can if they want," Lucy said stroking little Jake's face.

"I'll go see. He's beautiful, Luce," Sonny said kissing Jake then went outside. "Do you want to come see him?"

"Oo, yes," Connie said going in.

"No, thanks. I'm just going to eat," Catilin said walking away.

"Chad?"

Chad took her hand and went in with her. Connie was holding Jake and cooing over him.

"Oh, he is so beautiful. When will I get grandkids?" Connie asked turning to Chad and Sonny.

"In like a year, Mom," Sonny said. "Now hand me my godson." Sonny took Jake and rocked him.


	13. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know I haven't updated away. I got into iCarly because SWAC is over. Freddie and Sam are just a better fighting couple. Anyway, I got a laptop so I will be able to update more. I'm working on 3LW and it should be up today. Soon it will be I Can't Forget About You cause I can't forget abou that story. Then maybe SWAC season 3, SWACOAAN, and more. If you get impatient waiting for these updates read my iCarly stories: iBond with the Nub is a multi chapter with my favorite thing, Harry Potter, and iWon't Look Back is a oneshot based on the song See No More by Joe Jonas. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Jake**

Lucy groaned and sat up in bed to loo at her son in his crib. She took him in her arms and rocked him. It's been a month. Sean has been staying with her until she could handle it. Catilin was living several blocks away. Sonny came by every afternoon. Sometimes Chad came. Connie came and helped several times. Her mother was also coming to visit soon. She put it all behind her when she found out it was Sean's baby and of course when she saw her grandson. She laid him back down then rolled over to go back to sleep. She woke up a few hours, looking over not finding her son. She sat up, grabbed her robe, and walked into the living room. She saw Sean holding little Jake.

"Morning," He said. "He woke up and you were still asleep."

"Thank you," She said. Sean held him up supporting her neck. "Hi, you. You are such a happy baby." She took him and held him close. "Look, he's smiling."

Sean laughed. "Just like his mother."

* * *

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad. She sighed in happiness before hearing a noise. She sat up "Chad, what was that?"

"It sounded like someone was coming in," Chad said.

"Well go check it out!" Sonny cried pushing him out of bed.

Chad groaned and pulled on his t-shirt. He walked slowly downstairs. He made his way to the living room. "Lucy, thank God. We thought it was a robber," He said to Lucy who was setting up Jake's swing. "What are you doing here?"

"You and Sonny promised me you would watch Jake," Lucy said setting Jake who was in his seat on the table.

"Yeah, on Saturday."

"It is Saturday, Chad," Lucy said.

"Right."

* * *

Sonny listened to Chad talk to whoever was in the house. She grabbed her robe and went downstairs, worried about Chad. She peaked her head into the living room and sighed in relief. "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"Did you and Chad lose your memory or something? You promised to watch Jake today," Lucy said.

Sonny slapped her forehead. "Right, sorry."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, guys. I'll be back after lunch. Bye, baby. Be good for Aunt Sonny and Uncle Chad." She kissed Jake's little forehead. "Here's his bag with everything in it."

"We got it, Lucy," Sonny said. "Bye."

Lucy waved then walked out.

Sonny clapped her hands together. "Okay, I'm going to get dress."

"You're leaving me here with him," Chad said nervously.

"You'll be fine. Practice for our kids," Sonny said kissing him and leaving.

Chad looked at Jake in his seat who was starting to wake up. He squirmed. "Okay, let's see if I can get you…Alright, buddy, this isn't too bad but we should move to the family room or Aunt Sonny will have a fit," Chad said taking Jake, his bag, seat, and swing to his and Sonny's other living room. He sat on the couch and laid Jake on his legs. "Okay, bud, what do you want to do?"

Jake blinked then started crying.

Chad blinked then panicked. He picked him back up, bouncing him slightly. "Hey, little dude, what's wrong?"

Sonny came back, grinning at the sight. "Hey, Jake, what's wrong? Was Uncle Chad mean to you?" She asked taking Jake who immediately stopped crying.

"Kids hate me," Chad said sulking.

Sonny put little Jake in the swing then sat in Chad's lap. "No, they don't. You're going to be a great dad."

"I doubt it."

"Stop doing that to yourself. You are going to be the best father and ours kids will love you," Sonny assured him, "Now, go get dress."

Chad kissed her forehead then went upstairs. Sonny kneeled in front of the swing.

* * *

"Sonny! Chad!" Lucy called opening the door. "Where are they?" She went into the living room then kitchen. "Why is their house so big?" She went into the other living room. Sonny was curled up in the chair asleep. Chad was on the couch with Jake on his stomach, Lucy smiled at the sight then took her son, causing Chad to stir then sat up.

"Lucy, sorry, I guess we fell asleep," Chad said standing up and waking Sonny up.

Sonny yawned and stood up. "Oh, hey, Lucy. He was great. Wore us out though," She said laughing.

Lucy smiled and put him back in his seat. "Thank you so much for watching him. Were you good for Aunt Sonny and Uncle Chad? Did you wear them out?" She asked. Jake giggled. Lucy laughed. "Well I should go. Thanks again. Bye." She put him in his seat and picked up his bags. She started walking out then realized something. "His swing"

"I'll get it," Chad said starting to take it apart.

"Oh, did you get the job?" Sonny asked before she could leave.

"Yeah. They loved the sketch. You are looking at the new producer of the new season of So Random!" Lucy said smiling.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you," Sonny said.

"And the best news, they'll let me bring Jake to work so I don't have to put him in a day care," Lucy said as Chad finished

"Lead the way," Chad said.


	14. Chapter 11

**Hey, my faithful readers. I'm kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews but I know it's because that the SWAC fandom is dying down. I still want reviews though. Anyway, this kinda sets the story for the Channy part. They are thinking about starting a family. This story will have about three more chapters. **

**Also, I have a poll on my profile. Check it out and vote. Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I feel like I'm wearing a sheet," Chad said turning around in his white sheet.

"It's a toga," Sonny called from the bathroom. "You're Apollo, the most loved god. I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Perfect for us."

"I'm still wearing a sheet," Chad said as Sonny came out. Her hair was curled with a gold leaf crown on her head. She was wearing a white dress with gold straps and gold heels. "Wow. You look-wow."

"Even when we're married, you still make me blush," Sonny said blushing like crazy. "Now let me fix your toga." She fixed it to show the gold band around the one shoulder. She put on the crown that matched hers. "Now there's Apollo, the most handsome god."

Chad grinned then slipped on his flip flops. "Ready, m'lady?"

Sonny giggled. "Yes. Let's go."

Chad led her to the car then they drove to Lucy's apartment. He opened the door then led her to the apartment. Sonny knocked on the door.

Lucy opened it, wearing a Pochantes outfit. "Hey, guys, come in," She said letting them in.

Sonny went in, cooing when she saw Jake dressed as a little Indian on the floor. "Aw, he looks so cute," She said picking him up.

"I have to get a picture," Lucy said. "Mom, bring the camera!"

Mrs. Hall came in with the camera, dressed again as an Indian. "Hi, Sonny."

"Susan, you came back in," Sonny said.

"Of course. I hate to miss my grandson growing up. Harry and I are moving here," Lucy's mom said handing Lucy the camera.

"That's great!"

"Okay," Lucy said. "Chad next to Sonny…Now smile…cute…Now come here, Jake, Aunt Sonny and Uncle Chad have to party up Hollywood style."

Sonny kissed Jake then handed him back. "Have fun trick or treating." She waved and walked out with Chad where they drove to Tawni's costume party. Chad drove to the front and handed the keys to the valet. He led her inside where she was immediately engulfed in a hug by Tawni.

"Wow, you guys look amazing! Your new hair really suits it," Tawni said commenting on Sonny's new blonde highlights.

"Thanks, Tawni," Sonny said. She lifted her dress and showed her her lace up heels. "Look!"

"Oh my Gah! Those are adorable!" Tawni exclaimed. She pulled them over to a guy who was dressed as a vampire. "Sonny, Chad, this is Mike."

"It's Mark," He said.

"Whatever," Tawni said flipping the wig of her devil costume. "I met him in New York on my shoot."

"Did you have fun?" Sonny asked.

"Yes! Oh, I got a movie deal with Nico!" Tawni said.

"Aw, that's great, Tawn," Sonny said hugging her.

"Sonny, my dad's friend's son is here. He is a director. Dad said he talked to him. C'mon," Chad said leading her over to a young guy. "Mr. Williams, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, Craig's son."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cooper," He said shaking his hand. "And who is this?"

"This is my wife, Allison or 'Sonny.' I'm sure my dad mentioned her," Chad said.

"Yes, he did. I heard her new single. Have you ever thought of doing a music video for it?" He asked.

Sonny beamed. "Really? Because I asked my agent and she said this song wasn't a video song."

"Is she crazy? Walk with me," He said leading her away.

* * *

"Chad, come on," Sonny called to Chad upstairs. "It will be on in ten minutes." She went back to the living room where everyone was. "What is he doing?"

"No telling, honey," Charlotte said.

Sonny shook her head then sat next to Lucy who was holding Jake. "He's going to miss my second music video for this album."

"No he's not," Chad said coming in and sitting on the other side of her.

Sonny squealed then turned up the volume.

"And here is the premiere of Allison 'Sonny' Cooper's new music video, 'Falling of Me.'"

Everyone clapped. Chad put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

**(Listen to Falling Over Me by Demi Lovato while reading this.)**

_*First verse Show Sonny in the center of the ballroom. She is wearing a purple dress. A little girl passes her followed by a boy. She sings, looking around. She notices a boy who is standing in the corner. He is leaned up against the wall. He pushes off the wall and walks closer to her. The color of the people around them, fade. The room is still as he gets closer to her.* _

_*The chorus Shows the two dancing and talking. The guy smiles lovingly at her.*_

_*Second verse Shows the two at the beach in black and white. Sonny is in the water and waves him in. They are running on the beach, he catches her around the waist, making the fall to the sand. He leans in about to kiss her*_

_*Chorus Shows the two dancing in the ballroom. He holds her closely to prevent her from falling.*_

_*Bridge Shows Sonny back in the ballroom. Everything is in color. He is walking towards her as she sings.* _

_*Chorus Shows the two dancing, laughing, and kissing in the ballroom.*_

_*End Sonny in the middle of the ballroom looking around until she spots the guy in the corner, leaning against the wall. She smiles as music fades*_

"And that was 'Falling Over Me.' Tell us what you think here at E!"

"Sonny, that was amazing!" Tawni exclaimed from the loveseat.

"Ahh, sweetie, you did great," Connie said.

"Good job, Sonny," Chad said hugging her. "I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you," Sonny said beaming. "I'm glad it turned out so good"

"It was the best video you've done," Craig said. "I knew Mr. Williamson will be good for you!"

"Thanks so much, Craig. You are the best father-in-law ever!" Sonny said.

"You're welcome," He said laughing.

"Now, let's go eat," Sonny said standing up and leading them in the dining room for early Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

Sonny cocked her head to the side as Chad handed her another present. "Chad, you didn't have to buy me anything else. You already got me this beautiful necklace."

"Just open it," He said putting the small box in her hand.

She sighed and opened it. She pulled out a key ring with a key and an automatic lock. "Chad!" She whined.

Chad chuckled and stood up. "Come on," He said holding out his hand.

She took it, hesitating. She let him lead her outside. He took her to the driveway then moved out of her way. "Oh my God! Chad!" She screamed seeing a black SUV with a red bow on. "Ahh! Oh my God! It's beautiful but why?"

"Well whenever we decide to start a family, we have this. Go check it out," Chad said.

Sonny squealed and ran to it. She opened all the doors, sat behind the driver's seat, looked at the trunk, looked under the seats, and everything. "Is it safe?" She asked from the driver's seat.

"No, Sonny, I brought an unsafe car for our family," Chad said sarcastically. "Of course it's safe. Safest car of 2015."

Sonny squealed then ran to him, hugging him. "You are the best husband ever!"

"Sonny? Chad?" Lucy said getting out of the car.

Sonny jumped down from Chad. "Lucy, you're early."

"Sorry. Sean went home to Wisconsin early this morning," Lucy said taking five month old Jake out of his seat.

"Hi, baby!" Sonny said taking Jake out of Lucy's arms. "Need help?"

"No, I got it," Lucy said getting out a bag. "We opened his presents last night for Sean to see."

"Okay, that's fine. We have a few presents for him. Come on, buddy. Let's go," Sonny said carrying Jake inside to their living room. She sat down on the couch as Lucy and Chad came in. Chad sat by her as Lucy put the presents on the table.

"Here's a little something," Lucy said handing Sonny a small wrapped box.

"Lucy, you didn't have to," Sonny said.

"Just open it," Lucy interrupted.

Sonny handed Jake to Chad then opened the box. "Lucy," She started picking up the gift card. "You didn't."

"You two took me in and helped me through a lot. This is just a little bit," Lucy said.

Sonny wipped her tears. "Ahh, Lucy," She said hugging her. She pulled away and took Jake from Chad. She sat on the floor in front of the tree. Jake reached for the present, taking the bow. Sonny giggled and helped him open them.


	15. Chapter 12

**I really want to get this out. Mild swearing. I own nothing.**

"Please, Sonny, I will love you forever," Lucy begged her best friend.

"Lucy, you don't have to beg. Chad and I will be happy to keep Jake for a whole weekend," Sonny told her taking Jake into her arms.

"But it's your and Chad's first Valentine's as a married couple," Lucy said handing her the bag. "I'm sure you two don't want to spend it babysitting."

"Lucy, it's fine. We won't going to do anything anyway," Sonny said. "I understand. Now go." Sonny pushed her best friend out the door then closed it behind her. She looked at seven month baby in her arms and walked into the living where Chad was setting up the swing. "Ready, Uncle Chad?"

He stood up, chuckling. He took Jake from her. "I'm ready. What about you, Aunt Sonny?"

* * *

"WAH!"

Sonny ran back into the living room with a bottle in her hand. She handed it to Chad who was trying to rock a crying Jake. Chad let out a sigh of relief and gave Jake the bottle who immediately stopped crying.

"Finally," Chad said.

Sonny threw herself on the couch. She pulled her night shirt down then laid against the pillow. "How does Lucy do it by herself? With two people it's exhausting."

Chad shook his head and continued rocking Jake. "Still want kids?"

Sonny looked over at him holding Jake tightly. She nodded, her smile growing as she thought of him with their own kids. "More than anything."

"Well, we'll have to arrange that, won't we?" Chad said smirking.

Sonny's smile grew. "Yes, we will."

* * *

"Chad?" Sonny called as she came through the door. She put her umbrella down then took off her raincoat. "Anaya? Darrel? Where is everyone?" She walked in the kitchen to fill up her water container. She took a drink then stuck it in the fridge and made her way upstairs. She walked into their bedroom. Chad was on his side, reading. "Chad?"

He looked up, grinning when he saw her. He put his book down then motioned for her. She slipped off her heels then climbed next to him. "Want to get started on the whole kid thing?"

Sonny looked at him, surprised. "Now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

"No, Chad, nothing's wrong. It's just a check up…I'm sure…Love you too…Bye," Sonny hung up the phone then looked around the room she was in. There were several pictures of babies. She smiled, knowing she was ready to start a family. About that time, her doctor came back in, beaming.

"Good news, Mrs. Cooper, you're pregnant."

Sonny stared at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yep. I've set you up an ultrasound next week."

He handed her the piece of paper. "That's my one year anniversary with my husband."

"Well, congratulations."

* * *

"Chad! Chad!" Sonny called running up the stairs and into their bedroom. Chad was standing in the middle of the room with a toothbrush in his mouth while he was trying to button up his dress shirt. "Chad, I'm pregnant!"

"Wha?" He mumbled. He went to the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth. He ran back out taking Sonny in his arms, spinning her. "That's great!"

* * *

"I hope it's a boy," Chad said as the nurse set up the ultrasound machine.

"It will be too early to tell," the nurse said.

"You don't want a girl?" Sonny asked.

"No, I do. I just want a boy," He said.

Sonny was laying on the bed with her shirt up. Chad was sitting in the chair beside her holing her hand with one of his hands. The other was playing with her sun pendant her brought for her since it was their anniversary. Sonny was playing with his wedding ring.

"Okay, let's do this thing," The nurse said. He squirted the gel on her stomach.

"Oo, it's cold."

Chad squeezed her hand as the nurse moved it around. "Now I'm just looking for a heartbeat," He said moving it lower. He pressed a few buttons then went lower and to the right.

Sonny looked nervously at Chad who kissed her forehead.

The nurse got up and went to get a doctor. The doctor came in and started searching.

"Sometimes, it's hard to find," The doctor said reassuringly to the couple.

The doctor pressed a few more buttons then moved it again. After what seemed like forever, he put it down, sighing. "I don't know how to tell you this-"

Sonny turned away, looking at the window. Chad put his chin on her shoulder, rubbing circles in her palm.

"It's very common-"

Sonny felt warm, salt water flow down her cheek.

"It is not your fault, Mrs. Cooper. There was nothing you could do-"

Sonny felt Chad wipe off the gel then kiss her stomach. He put her shirt back down.

"Maybe in a few months, you can try again-"

* * *

Chad took the water off to boil then poured it in a cup with a tea bag in it. He poured a little bit of sugar in then stirred it up. Lucy came into the kitchen.

"How is she?" She asked.

Chad shook his head. "Worse than me," He mumbled.

"Chad, there was nothing you can do. It just happens sometimes," Lucy said trying to assure him.

"But why did it happen to us? To Sonny? And on our anniversary too? She was so happy," Chad said knocking down the glass of tea. "Shit."

Lucy bent down to pick up the glass. "These things happen for a reason."

"Now you sound like a Charmed episode," Chad mumbled cleaning up his mess.

"At least I'm talking about it! You haven't sat down with Sonny to tell her it isn't either one of your faults," Lucy yelled. "Now get your sorry ass up there and talk to your wife. She needs you now more than ever."

Chad grumbled but walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Sonny was laying on her side of the bed curled up and crying. He took off his shoes then crawled next to her. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, getting his shirt wet. "It isn't your fault. There was nothing we could do. These things just happen," He whispered stroking her hair.

Sonny pulled away and looked at him. "How are you not upset about this?"

"You think I'm not upset? Of course I am. That was my baby too and now I'll never be able to hold him or her or anything. I lost something I never really had. It's the worst feeling in the world," He said looking her in the eye. "I was trying to be strong for you."

"You don't have to be strong all the time," Sonny mumbled.

Chad smiled at her weakly, feeling his eyes start to water. He buried her face in her hair and together they cried.

**I got this idea off of Marley and Me. It was before I lost my baby cousin (not a miscarriage). My family is better and Sonny and Chad will be too. Two more chapters :) Review and place a vote on my poll**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Second to last chapter! Hope you like it!**

"But, Chad-"

"No. My wife and I need a vacation. We'll be back in two weeks," Chad interrupted his publicist.

"But your movie-"

"My costars can promote it. Now Sonny and I are leaving tomorrow. Good-bye," Chad said hanging up. He turned to Sonny who was cooing over their new Yorkie puppy, Oscar. He brought it for her last week. She didn't want to leave him so he was coming with them. "Are you done packing?" He asked.

Sonny nodded as she scratched Oscar's ears. "Yes, I am. Where are we going exactly?"

"My dad owns a small island by Hawaii. It's very private. I thought it would be perfect for some time alone," He said taking out a bathing suit and putting it in the suitcase on the bed.

"And Oscar. Don't forget about him," Sonny said holding up the Yorkie.

"And Oscar," Chad said going to sit next to her on the bed. Oscar jumped on his lap so Chad could rub his stomach.

"Look, he loves his Daddy," Sonny said. She rubbed Oscar's stomach then kissed him.

* * *

"Wow, Chad, this place is amazing!" Sonny said looking around the house. It was a beach house…well mansion. She sat Oscar down then went to explore, Chad and Oscar following. "Oh my, God, this bedroom." She walked around the master suit.

"It is pretty great," Chad said putting the suitcase down. "I'm going to make dinner. Come on, Oscar." He kissed her forehead, picked up Oscar then left.

Sonny opened the suitcase, opened a secret compartment then took out extremely revealing lingerie. She took off her jeans and shirt then slipped it on. "Chad, I need you!" She called before running to the bathroom. She heard Chad come in. She opened the bathroom door and giggled when his mouth dropped. She went to close the door then walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I see you brought dinner." She giggled again as he nodded again. "Well we won't be needing that for awhile."

Chad face broke out into a grin. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, the food forgotten about until hours later.

* * *

***Six weeks later***

"Hey, Lucy, sorry I'm late. I wasn't feeling well this morning then I had to let Oscar out," Sonny said sitting across from her best friend at their favorite café. "Just water, please."

"Water? Sonny, are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked her friend she hadn't seen in six weeks.

"I'm fine just a little queasy," Sonny answered. "Where's my godson?"

"With his father and Catilin. Sean's off today," Lucy said. "I'm worried what Jake will call Catilin."

"Jake knows you're his mother. I wouldn't worry." She took a sip of water as her phone went off.

"What is that?" Lucy asked

"Just a reminder that my period should be here today."

"Oh. So how was the island? How did Oscar do?"

* * *

"Hm, that's odd," Sonny said looking at her calendar.

"What's odd?" Chad asked from the bathroom.

"I'm three days later."

Chad poked his head out. "Does that mean?"

"I don't know," She said pushing him out of the way to get under the sink. She pulled out a box of pregnancy test. She looked at it, too afraid to try.

"Sonny."

She put it back in the box and put it away. "I'll give it a couple more days. I don't want to get my hopes up then to have them crushed."

Chad opened his arms. She ran into them burying her face.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For wanting to start a family? Sonny, there is no reason for you to be sorry. I love you all the same," Chad said kissing her hair.

* * *

Chad rolled over and pulled his wife closer to him. She snuggled up, sighing. She laid her head on his chest and was about to fall back to sleep when she was overcome by nausea. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time to throw up. Chad sat up, watching her.

"Sonny, are you okay?" He called.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," He said walking in the bathroom. "Are you sure?"

"Chad, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you still want to go out with Tawni and Lucy?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just something I ate," She assured him as she stood up. He held her arm to steady her.

"Sonny, you haven't ate since dinner, seven o'clock last night. Something's wrong," Chad said concerned.

"I'll be fine," She said kissing his cheek to assure him. She walked out and went into her closet. She came out a few minutes later with a flowered sundress on and black heels. "How long will your meeting last?"

"I don't know. I'll call you. Just please be careful, Sonny," Chad said pulling her in for a hug.

Sonny pulled away. "You worry too much."

* * *

"You threw up?" Lucy asked. "And you are how late?"

"I'm a week and two days late," Sonny said ruffling Jake's hair.

"Sonny, I think you need to take a test," Lucy said. "I think you're pregnant."

"But what if it says yes, I get my hopes up again, then I go to the doctor and I miscarry again. I don't want that to happen again. I don't think I could handle it," Sonny said sadly.

"Last time you found out early at four weeks. You have a greater chance this time," Lucy said squeezing her hand.

Sonny shook her head.

* * *

Sonny sighed as she looked at the box of pregnancy test. She took another sip of water then closed the bathroom door.

* * *

"Sonny?" Chad called walking in the front door. He slipped off his jacket then walked upstairs "Sonny?"

She walked out of the bathroom, holding the test so he could see the plus sign. He took it in his hand, shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow," She said wrapping her arms around him. "Come with me?"

"I'm sorry, babe, I can't. I have to film. But call me or come by once you find out," He said hugging her.

She nodded into his chest. He felt her tears and immediately started rubbing her back.

* * *

"So, Mrs. Cooper, you think you're pregnant?" The doctor said drawing her blood. She nodded. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"April 1st was when it started and it ended the 7th," She said.

"Okay, we'll get this. It will be ready soon," He said walking out.

Sonny took out her phone, texting Tawni good luck on her movie. The doctor came back with a nurse who had an ultrasound machine. "So, I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, you are, Mrs. Cooper. Lay down and let's listen to your baby," He said. Sonny laid down and lifted her shirt. He squeezed the gel and immediately found the heartbeat. "You are seven and half weeks. There is your baby."

Sonny looked over at the screen, tears coming down. "That's her?"

"It's too early to tell but that's your baby."

* * *

"Chad! Chad!" Sonny yelled running onto his set.

Darrel stopped her. "Miss Sonny, Mr. Cooper is filming."

"This is important, Darrel," She said pushing past and running to where Chad was. She waved at him excitedly.

He finished his scene then walked over. "Well?"

She took out the picture and handed it to him. His face broke out into a grin then picked her up and spun her. He sat her down gently then laid his hand on hr stomach.

"How far?" He asked.

"Seven and a half weeks. The doctor said I'll have a less chance f miscarrying. Bit I don't want to tell anyone until we are absolutely positive," Sonny said taking his hand off her stomach.

"It will be our little secret," He said holding his finger up to his mouth.

She took his hand and giggled.


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Well, this is it! This is the last chapter. Finally! I really wanted to finish this story. If there is one you really really want me to finish, please vote on my poll on my profile. Tell me what you think. Still own nothing.**

Sonny crocked her head then turned to the side. She patted her little baby bump. She grinned then put her tank top down. She grabbed a dress and slipped it on along with flats. She came out then made her way downstairs. Chad was setting the table for dinner tonight with their families. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you excited?" He asked. "We finally get to tell our families about the baby/

"Yes I am and look!" She pulled away and turned to the side, showing him the baby bump.

Chad chuckled and went over to her, placing his hand on her stomach. "Hello, Mackenzie Dylan."

Sonny giggled as the door opened. Chad removed his hand quickly then went to greet the families.

"Chad! Sonny!" Charlotte said running to hug Sonny.

"Love you too, Mom," Chad mumbled.

"Chaddy!" His mom ran and hugged him.

"Sonny! Hi, sweetie!" Connie cried hugging Sonny. "You look great!"

"Hey, Chad, Sonny," Craig said coming in and closing the door.

Sonny laughed. "Let's go eat," She said taking Chad's hand and leading them to the table. She sat by Chad, her mom on the other side and Charlotte and Craig. Anaya came out and set out the food. "Thanks, Anaya."

Everyone started eating.

"So why are we here? What's the news?" Connie asked after they finished eating.

Sonny beamed at Chad then stood up and turned to the side.

"Oh my God!" Connie cried. "You're pregnant! How far? Why didn't you tell us? Is it a girl or boy?"

Sonny giggled and sat back down. "18 weeks. We wanted to make sure I wouldn't miscarry again. And it's a girl," She said taking Chad's hand.

"A girl!" Connie and Charlotte cried.

Sonny nodded excitedly as Chad took out the ultra sound. He handed it to Connie. Charlotte and Craig stood up and looked over her shoulder.

"Aw, look at her," Charlotte cooed.

"Definitely a Cooper," Craig said.

"Oh, Sonny. My baby is having a baby!" Connie cried pulling Sonny in for a hug.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Craig asked.

"Mackenzie Dylan Cooper," Chad answered.

"Chad, did you come with that name?" Charlotte said putting her hand on her hips.

"No, Charlotte, I wanted Mackenzie because that's how we got together. We both decided on Dylan," Sonny said.

Their parents smiled then continued to look at the picture.

* * *

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me!" Lucy cried finishing her side of the wall.

"Or me!" Tawni cried from the rocking chair. She looked up from her nails. "Walls look great by the way."

"Thanks, Tawni," Sonny said getting more paint. "I just wanted to make sure."

Lucy shook her head. "Well, I think we are finished."

Tawni stood up. "Great. Let's go shopping for Halloween."

"Sorry, Tawni, I have to go rehearse for my short tour," Sonny said pulling her hair then bending down to clean up the paint.

"Oh, Sonny, I got it," Lucy said bending down and cleaning up.

Sonny stood up, holding her stomach. She pulled her shirt down then looked around. "I can't wait until the furniture comes in. We ordered it yesterday. It's brown to match the bedspread."

"I can't wait until my little niece gets here!" Tawni cried. "Oh, I got you more clothes!"

Sonny rolled her eyes but giggled.

* * *

'"Here we go again. Should've know better, trying to let you go 'cause here we go go go again. Again. Again. And again and again and again and again and again."'

"And that was Sonny Munroe Cooper. Thank you, Sonny," Jay Leno said putting his arm around a six month pregnant Sonny.

Sonny waved as the camera switched off. "Thanks for having me, Jay."

"Anytime, Sonny. How are you?" He asked leading her backstage.

"I feel great. I can't wait to tour," Sonny said excitedly going up to Chad who immediately wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, Chad."

"Hey, hon. We should get you home. I'm worried about you. Let's go," Chad said waving Jay goodbye and leading her into the limo. "I really don't want you to tour."

"Chad, it's not even that many shows. I'll be fine."

* * *

Sonny shifted uncomfortably in her makeup chair. She sat up then shifted again. She was getting ready for her last concert on Valentine's Day. She looked at her phone at Chad's last text. She turned around then stood up, holding her stomach. She walked to where her band was.

"Ready, Sonny?" the drummer asked.

She shook her head. "I've been having pains since this morning"

His eyes widen then he yelled, "Darrel, Sonny needs a chair!"

Darrel came with a chair a few minutes later. "Are you okay, Miss Sonny?"

Sonny shook her head then doubled over in pain. "Call-Chad-now," She said as she breathed through.

"Okay, okay, just breathe. He-he-ho, he-he-ho," Darrel said making her sit. "Josh, call Mr. Cooper. Dane, get Miss Mona. I'll stay here with Miss Sonny."

Sonny's band rushed off in all different directions. Sonny sat in the chair, doubled over in pain. She breathed slowly holding her stomach.

"What is going on here? Why aren't you on stage?" Sonny's agent demanded as she came up.

"She's in labor, Miss Mona. She can't perform," Darrel said.

"Yes, she can!"

"What's going on?" Chad said rushing in. He saw Sonny doubled over and went to her. "Are you okay?" Sonny shook her head. "Okay, let's get you out of here." He helped her up, putting his arm around her.

"She isn't going anywhere. She has to perform!"

"If she is in labor, she will not perform!"

"Yes, she will!"

"No, sh-"

"Chad!" Sonny cried grabbing his arm. "My water just broke."

Chad glared at Sonny's agent. "You're fired. Darrel, get the car. Let's go, honey."

* * *

"Come on, Sonny, one last time…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…" Chad counted holding Sonny's hand. "Look, there she is."

Sonny laid her head down as the doctor laid little Mackenzie on her stomach. She looked at her beautiful daughter, feeling tears fall.

"Oh my God," Chad cried looking at her. He stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Mr. Cooper, would you like to cut the cord?"

He nodded slowly going over. He cut the cord then the nurse took Mackenzie to be weighed and cleaned off. Chad helped Sonny get up then kissed her forehead. "You did great. I love you."

Sonny smiled weakly and laid her head down, watching the nurses. Finally the nurse came back, Mackenzie wrapped up with a pink hat on.

"Here you go, Momma," She said handing her Mackenzie.

Sonny beamed the biggest smiled Chad has ever seen. She stroked her daughter's cheek then kissed her. "Hi, Mackenzie. Hi, beautiful."

Chad grinned sitting by her. Sonny looked up at him and kissed him. He put his arm around her and watched his daughter.

* * *

"How are you?" Lucy asked watching Sonny lay Mackenzie down in her crib. She took the toy away from Jake then looked up.

"I feel great. She sleeps well. Chad gets up with her a lot. She has him wrapped around her finger," Sonny said turning on the monitor then grabbing the clothes out of the hamper.

Lucy followed her out, carrying Jake. "Do you need me to watch her when you go back to work tomorrow?"

"I'm not going back for another two months. I hate being without her," Sonny said tickling Jae's bare feet. He giggled.

Lucy nodded. "Sonny, I want to repay you for everything you and Chad did for me."

Sonny shook her head. "You don't have to, Lucy. I did it because I wanted to. It's what friends are for. You're like my sister"

Lucy smiled as Sonny hugged her. "Hey, you never know. We could be mother-in-laws." Lucy grinned at Jake and back to Mackenzie's room.

Sonny laughed. "Then we would be related."


End file.
